Step by Step Follow You
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Ia tetap merasa sungkan dan agak tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan sopan dan penuh rasa simpati dari beberapa orang berwajah sangar yang setiap kali menghampirinya/Bisakah kalian menceritakan lebih banyak hal lagi tentang para stalker itu? Niisan /Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?/Squel 69 Street! YAOI! 1827! #1stKHRFujodan. RNR Please? :D


Gemerlap titik-titik kecil bercahaya terlihat menerangi cakrawala yang masih gelap. Meski warna canvas yang biasa disebut langit itu tidak segelap sebelumnya, tetapi tetap saja. Lukisan putih berbentuk lingkaran masih terlihat utuh bersinar ditemani para bintang kecilnya. Temperatur udara yang kian rendah diperparah dengan hembusan anginnya yang mampu menusuk kulit—membuat beberapa daun momoji berguguran memenuhi jalan trotoar yang lenggang—tanpa seorang pun terlihat kecuali beberapa sosok yang mengenakan gakuran. _Well_ , dengan suasana seperti ini, terlebih dengan udara yang menusuk hingga ke sumsum, orang-orang pada umumnya akan memilih untuk menghindari keluar rumah—menunggu matahari benar-benar muncul dan sedikit membagikan kehangatannya.

Namun, berbeda dengan pemuda mungil yang terlihat berlarian di suasan sepi ini. Ia berlari dengan tempo teratur di tengah suhu yang rendah. Keringat membasahi rambut dan jaket yang dikenakannya. Sepasang iris _hazel_ yang besar itu pun turut tidak henti bergerak—menatap kota kecil yang sungguh berbeda bila disiang hari. Ah, benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan matanya.

" _Ohayou_ Sawada- _sama_ ," salah saorang yang mengenakan gakuran menatap pemuda mungil yang mengenakan syal dan jaket orange itu—sukses membutnya menghentikan acara lari-larinya. Sosok berwajah preman itu membungkuk hormat kepada sang pemuda yang disapanya. "Apakan Anda mencari _Iinchou_ , Sawada- _sama_?" tanya anggota keamanan kota itu sopan.

Sawada Tsunayoshi—sang pemuda yang disapa—menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Iie_ , aku hanya ingin maraton biasa," jawabnya jujur. Pagi ini begitu dingin—mengingat sudah pertengahan musim gugur. Dan satu-satunya cara agar tubuhnya tidak mati beku adalah dengan berolahraga—entah kenapa ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya bila pemuda bermarga Sawada ini merasa kedinginan saat bangun di pagi buta.

"Ah, _sou desu ne_ ," ucap sosok itu—mengangguk mengerti. "Mau saya kawal Sawada- _sama_?" tawarnya—benar-benar ikhlas membantu tanpa pamrih.

Kembali, pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Tsuna ini menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini sudah tawaran ke-3nya di pagi ini setip kali ia bertemu dengan sosok-sosok yang mengenakan gakuran. Entah kenapa ia tetap merasa sungkan dan agak tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan sopan dan penuh rasa simpati dari beberapa orang berwajah sangar yang setiap kali menghampirinya. Uh… lama-lama Tsuna benar-benar merasa sebagai kepala geng Yakuza.

" _I, iie_ , aku hanya maraton di dekat sini. Kau lanjutkan berpatroli saja," tolak pemuda bermarga Sawada itu. Ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket—mencari kehangatan. "Aku lanjut maraton dulu, _Jaa ne_ ," ucapnya lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan sang penjaga keamanan—yang entah siapa namanya.

Menghela nafas, pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 16 tahun itu meringis di dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Segalanya benar-benar berubah sejak ia jadian dengan sosok yang disebut-sebut orang terkuat di kota kecilnya. Setiap ia melangkah dan bertemu dengn anak buah pacarnya, pasti mereka akan membungkuk hormat dan mencoba menawarkan berbagai macam bantuan. Tanpa perlu diumumkan pun, sudah pasti mereka tahu dirinya adalah pasangan sang penjaga keamanan kota—Hibari Kyoya.

Ah, berbicara soal Hibari Kyoya, sejak pacaran dengan pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam itu ia juga baru tahu bahwa penyandang nama Hibari itu sudah berusia 18 tahun—berbeda 2 tahun darinya. Dan bila bukan atas bujukannya—karena dirinya diminta langsung oleh sang kepala keluarga Hibari—sang ketua keamanan itu tidak akan mungkin mau untuk kuliah di musim semi tahun ini. Tentu saja, Hibari Kyoya tidaklah mau mengambil kuliah ditempat yang jauh dari Namimori tercintanya, sayang tidak ada Universitas di kota kecil ini, jadinya sang _Iinchou_ haruslah kuliah di kota tetangga yang lebih besar—mengenyam masa kuliah super suram bagi angkatannya bila tidak mengingat beberapa adegan gore yang terjadi di kota Tokyo hanya karena ada yang sok akrab dengan sang ketua.

Bzzzttttt…

Getarana di saku pemuda manis itu menyadarkannya ke alam nyata. Ia mengerjab kaget saat tahu-tahu sudah berada di depan gerbang kayu besar dengan tembok yang membentang luas. Terlihat sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan Hibari di dekat gerbang kayu yang tertutup itu. Sepasang iris coklat itu terbelalak.

A, ASTAGA! Kenapa ia bisa ada di kediaman Hibari!? Panik, pemuda berambut coklat itu cepat-cepat kembali berlari menghindari gerbang—takut bila salah satu pelayan melihatnya. Pasalnya, bila ia sudah berada di sana, pasti akan dipaksa masuk dan ujung-ujungnya sepasang suami istri Hibari akan memaksanya untuk berlama-lama di sana—tidak memperdulikan bahwa pemuda Sawada ini masi lah harus bersekolah.

" _Ni hao_."

"Hiiie!?"

Tsuna refleks menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara lembut itu. Suara yang sangat familier dipendengarannya. Ia refleks mendongak—menatap bagian atas tembok tinggi pagar rumah Hibari dan menatap sosok yang berdiri di sana. Pemuda berpakaiana ala China itu tersenyum melihat kekagetan pemuda mungil di bawah sana. Dengan gerakan yang berkesan anggun, Hibari Fon melompat turun dari atas pagar setinggi 2 meter itu.

" _Ohayou_ Tsuna," sapanya ramah. Pemuda yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan Kyoya itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan sang calon adik ipar.

Canggung, Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya memanas—malu ketahuan mencoba melarikan diri dari keluarga Hibari. " _Ohayou_ Fon- _nii_ ," balasnya. Tsuna tersenyum kikuk menatap lelaki jangkung yang berbeda 10 tahun darinya. "Kenapa Fon- _nii_ ada di sini?" tanyanya tertarik. Seingatnya Fon tinggal di China bersama istrinya—atau mungkin suaminya—Mammon.

Tersenyum seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam lengan baju, sosok yang memiliki rambu panjang di kepang satu itu sedikit menghela nafas. "Ada urusan bisnis di Namimori— _Otousama_ dan _Okaasama_ tadi malam berangkat ke luar negri jadi aku menggantikan mereka," jawabnya kalem. "Di dalam juga ada Mammon, kau mau menyapanya? Atau setidaknya sarapan di sini?" tawar sang kakak ipar ramah.

ITU MALAH LEBIH BERBAHAYA! Batin Tsuna—histeris bila teringat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Mammon. Keringat dingin mendadak keluar dari pelipisnya. Seluruh uang di dalam dompetnya selalu dalam bahaya bila di dekat Mammon. Ah, sungguh, istri—atau mungkin suami—dari sulung keluarga Hibari benar-benar matre—layaknya retenir gila uang. Duduk, makan, menyentuh peralatan dapur dan bahkan bernafas pun dimintai biaya! Astaga! Cukup, Tsuna benar-benar kapok dengan sosok yang mengenakan tudung itu!

" _I, iie_ … aku harus segera pulang Fon- _nii_ , sebentar lagi terang," tolak Tsuna halus—tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan calon kakak iparnya yang baik ini. Nyatanya langit memang mulai terang—benar-benar alasan disaat siko yang pas.

Tersenyum maklum, Fon mengangguk. "Ok, kalau begitu mampirlah nanti siang, jangan lupa membawa makan siang juga," ucap Fon ramah. Tsuna tersenyum mendengarnya. Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia diminta dibuatkan makan siang. Biasanya Kyoya saja yang meminta makan siang, namun kini ke-3 keluarga Hibari plus Mammon juga lumayan sering meminta dibuatkan makan siang. Tetapi tentu saja, tidak setiap hari mengingat hal itu justru bisa merepotkan pemuda ini.

"Ok! nanti siang aku ke sini," setuju Tsuna. Ia membungkuk ke arah Fon. "Aku pulang dulu Fon- _nii_ ," ucapnya sopan. " _Jaa ne_ ," dan dengan ucapan itu, Tsuna langsung berlari—menjauhi kediaman Hibari dengan hati lega.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah berhasil melewati pagar besar berlapis tembok milik kediaman Hibari, Tsuna teringat sesuatu. Ia langsung merogoh saku bajunya dan membuka ponsel flipnya. Sepasang iris coklat itu terbelalak saat melihat tulisan _miscall from_ Kyoya- _kun_.

"Hhiieee!?"

Dan Tsuna bersumpah, di sebrang sana—entah dimana—pacarnya dilanda _mood_ yang sangat buruk karena telfonnya tidak diangkat.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Step by Step Follow You**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Story by: Aoi the Cielo

Rated: T+ nyerempet M

Genre: Romance, Comedi

Pair: KyoyaxTsuna, FonxMammon, TakeshixHayato

 **WARNING! YAOI, BL, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Dll…**

 **#1stAnnivKHRFujodan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Dentang lonceng disebuah gedung membuat beberapa murid dan siswa berlarian mendekati gerbang yang hampir tertutup. Dan saat gerbang otomatis itu benar-benar tertutup, beberapa siswa dan siswi yang terlambat masuk dengan sangat terpaksa terdiam di luar gerbang—menatap tidak percaya ke seorang guru piket yang bertugas mendata para tukang terlambat itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat Tsuna?"

Tsuna refleks menoleh dan menatap pemuda berambut silver yang duduk di belakangnya. Tersenyum canggung, ia menggaruk pipinya seraya kembali menatap ke luar sekolah.

" _I, iie_ , hanya sedikit kepikiran sesuatu," jawabnya jujur. Gokudera Hayato langsung mengetahui sesuatu yang dipikirkan pemuda manis ini. Ah, siapa lagi bila bukan sepupu jauhnya Hibari Kyoya?

"Kenapa dengan Kyoya- _nii_ memangnya?" tanya Hayato penasaran. Dapat ia lihat wajah manis itu memerah—malu ketahuan isi pikirannya. Tidak mau banyak yang menguping, pemuda bermarga Sawada itu membalik kursi menjadi menghadap teman sejak kelas 1 SMA ini.

"Besok Anniversary kami," ucap Tsuna serius. Wajah Hayato ikut menjadi serius begitu mendengarnya. Pasalnya ketika Aniv dirinya dan Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna membantu pemuda jangkung itu untuk membuat kejutan manis. Alhasil, Hayato harus dibuat nge _fly_ dan terus berblushing ria selama Aniv karena dibuat kaget dengan penyewaan sebuah kebun binatang special untuknya. _Well_ , terdengar berlebihan dan mahal, walau nyatanya hal itu sangatlah mudah bagi Tsuna. Kebun binatang itu milik keluarga Hibari, ia diperbolehkan meminjamnya kapan saja. Tentu saja, hal ini tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya dan sejak itu ia bersumpah ingin terus membantu Tsuna bila pemuda itu mengalami kesulitan.

"Aku mau membuat kejutan untuk Kyoya- _kun_ , tetapi tadi pagi ketika kami berbicara, dia bilang tidak akan ke Namimori sampai lusa," terdengar nada sedih yang terselip begitu Tsuna mengatakannya. "Aku jadi menimbang-nimbang, apa sebaiknya kami merayakan Anivnya tertunda saja atau bagaimana? Menurutmu bagaimana Hayato- _kun_?" tanya Tsuna. Jujur saja, ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa berat saat tahu kekasihnya tidak akan pulang di hari Aniv mereka. Kyoya memang bukan type orang yang romantis dan memikirkan hal-hal yang menurutnya remeh, sudah pasti sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang bahkan sudah merencanakan berbagai macam hal berbau romantis demi merayakan Anniversary pertama mereka ini. Haah… Bahkan setelah setahun berpacaran pun pemuda itu tidaklah berubah.

"Aku punya ide Tsuna!" seru Hayato semangat seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Tsuna secara tiba-tiba—sukese membuat pemuda ini terlonjak kaget. A, astaga! Memangnya apa ide Hayato hingga sukses membuatnya kelewat bersemangat seperti ini? "Bagaimana bila kau menyusul Kyoya- _nii_!"

"Me, menyusul?"

Hayato mengangguk mantap. " _Ee_! Kau bisa menyusulnya. Hanya naik kereta 3 jam dan kau akan sampai! Tokyo itu tidak terlalu jauh!" ucapnya percaya diri. Alis Tsuna mengernyit mendengarnya. 3 jam di atas kereta katanya tidak terlalu jauh?

Menelan liur paksa, entah kenapa Tsuna benar-benar merasa ragu dengan ide yang diajukan temannya ini. pergi ke Tokyo? Ke kota besar itu? ia memang pernah ke sana sekali, tetapi tentu saja… Ia tidak mungkin kan senekat itu pergi ke kota besar yang tidak dikenalnya?

"Ah! Ada _sensei_!"

Tsuna terlonjak mendengarnya. Refleks ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gurunya telah masuk ke dalam kalas. Sang guru tersenyum melihat ke kagetan Tsuna. Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, pemuda berambut coklat itu membenarkan letak kursinya dan memandang ke depan—fokus memandang _sensei_ yang memulai sesi belajarnya.

.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pemuda bermarga Sawada itu menghela nafas berat. Hayato akan menemaninya untuk ke kota sebelah dan Takeshi yang mengetahui rencana keduanya juga berniat ikut—menemani. Izin dengan Nana? Tidak perlu di tanya pun Nana sudah pasti mengizinkan, apa lagi bila tahu ini menyangkut tentang Kyoya—calon menantunya. Haah… dan yang jadi pikiran Tsuna sekarang adalah ketika sampai di kota itu.

Ia, Hayato dan Takeshi sama-sama tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kota yang lebih besar dari Nami- _chu_ itu. Dan di kota kecil dengan pepohonan yang asri ini saja Tsuna masih sering tersesat, bagaimana dengan kota besar seperti itu?

"Kau melamun Tsuna," Tsun refleks mengangkat kepalanya. Irisnya menatap dua sosok yang duduk bersebrangan meja dengannya. Sosok yang mengenakan tudung lebih memilih diam—menikmati makan siangnya yang lebih sore. Ah, bila tidak ada Fon, sudah pasti si istri akan mulai mencuri uangnya lagi. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya sang kakak ipar begitu melihat perhatian sang Sawada.

"Umn…," Tsuna terlihat ragu. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya? Toh Fon sudah ia anggab sebagai kakaknya sendiri kan? "E, etto… Nanti malam aku mau ke Tokyo," ucap Tsuna jujur. Ya, nanti malam ia akan berangkat—menuju tempat gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan kepadatan penduduk yang sudah pasti membuat sosok Kyoya menggeram jengah.

"Muu? Kau ingin menyusul Kyoya?" tanya Mammon—tertarik dengan ucapan Tsuna. Wajah Tsuna memanas mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan, kedua pasangan yang sudah menikah itu refleks langsung saling pandang begitu melihat jawaban Tsuna. Jelas, pemikirkan keduanya sama.

"Kau mau kami temani Tsuna?" tawar Fon—agak khawatir bila Tsuna pergi sendirian. Pasalnya ia sangat tahu hal yang sering di wanti-wanti Kyoya. Sifat buta arah Tsuna.

" _Iie_ , tidak usah Fon- _nii_ , aku berangkat dengan Hayato- _kun_ dan Takeshi- _kun_ ," tolaknya halus. Ya, kedua temannya ini bersemangat tentang rencana sang pemuda coklat ini. _Well_ , sudah pasti berarti mereka besok membolos sekolah kan? Tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu. Guru mana yang berani memarahi Sawada Tsunayoshi coba? Terdengar tidak adil memang, tetapi _sensei_ juga manusia kan? Mana mau mereka merenggang nyawa sementara masih ada keluarga yang harus diberikan makan.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau ingin menyusul Kyoya? Lusa kan dia pulang?" tanya anak sulung keluarga Hibari itu. Si bungsu keluarga Hibari begitu mencintai Namimori. Ia jarang, sungguh sangat jarang mau menginap di Tokyo bila bukan karena terpaksa. Dan Fon tahu bahwa adiknya sekarang sudah menghadapi yang namanya tugas. Tugas gila yang diberikan dosennya. Hampir setiap mata kuliah ada tugas dan semuanya harusla segera dikumpul. Tidak masalah bila tugasnya individu, masalahnya itu tugas kelompok. KELOMPOK! Ditekankan lagi bahwa itu adalah **kelompok** dan itu berbarti berkelompok—lebih dari satu orang berkumpul di dalam satu area—layaknya seorang herbivore.

Dan Fon benar-benar geli saat tahu tonfa kesayangan adiknya selalu dititipkan ke Tsuna setiap kali ia berangkat ke Tokyo—mencegah hal-hal menakutkan seperti kejadian saat diawal sang reven masuk kuliah. Kata siapa Kyoya rela tonfanya berpisah darinya? Kalau bukan Tsuna yang ngambek—tidak menghubungi si reven sama sekali, tidak mau berbicara dan bahkan berkunjung ke kediaman Hibari kembali selama sebulan lebih, mana mungkin Kyoya mau mengalah. Sulit dipercaya memang, tetapi pemuda mungil ini ternyata jauh lebih keras kepala ketimbang adiknya.

"Besok kami Anniversary," jawab Tsuna. Ia menunduk—memandang makanannya sendiri. Entah kenapa ruangan besar dengan alas tatami dan meja makan berkaki rendah ini terasa mulai panas. Padahal pintu yang menghadap langsung ke taman indah dengan kolam ikan dan tanaman bonsai terbuka lebar—menyalurkan uara bersih tanpa polusi. "Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Kyoya- _kun_ ," lirihnya. Dapat Tsuna rasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. Uh… kenapa segugup ini hanya dengan membayangkan rencana yang sudah ia susun?

"Kau yakin Kyoya akan senang?" Tsuna refleks mengangkat kepalanya begitu Mammon bertanya. "Kau tahu dengan pasti sifat Kyoya kan?" tanya sosok yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tudung itu. Hibari Kyoya tidak suka dengan herbivore atau bertingakh seperti herbivore. Dan memberikan kejutan atau hadiah—menurut sang reven—adalah salah satu sifat herbivore.

Tsuna tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Diam-diam ia merasa senang karena Mammon menunjukan sedikit perhatiannya. Ia terdengar khawatir dengan apa yang Tsuna rencanakan—takut rencana itu akan menjadi sia-sia. "Aku tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan aku lakukan, Mammon- _san_ ," ucap Tsuna yakin. "Dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Dan kembali, sepasang suami istri itu saling pandang—bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang pemuda manis ini akan lakukan.

.

.

.

"Kyoya- _kun_ sendiri sudah makan malam kan? Makanannya dihabiskan kan?" tanya Tsuna seraya memandang ke luar jendela. Sepasang iris coklat itu memandang ke arah rimbunnya pepohonan yang lebih terlihat seperti tembok hitam karen kecepatan kereta yang tengah di tumpanginnya. Sementara sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yag menempel ditelinganya.

Terdengar dengusan di sebrang telfon sana. "Huh? Harusnya aku yang bertaya seperti itu, badanmu begitu kecil dan seperti tidak pernah diberi makan."

Tanpa sadar, Tsuna menguruckan bibirnya mendengar ledekan itu. Entah sejak kapan, Kyoya jadi lebih sering meledeknya atau berkomentar tentang apa saja—menimpali ucapannya. Ah… Benar-benar berbeda dengan Hibari Kyoya yang dulu. Yang tidak banyak berbicara dan cenderung sungkan mengeluarkan suara.

"Badanku memang sudah seperti ini sejak lahir," gerutu Tsuna—tidak terima dibilang kecil meskipun kenyataannya tubuhnya memang cenderung mungil. "Bagaimana di sana? Tugasnya bagaimana?"

"Hn. Seperti biasa," jawab Kyoya—singkat. Dan dengan mudah Tsuna bisa menangkap perubahan _mood_ pemuda reven itu. Tanpa sadar Tsuna tersenyum—membayangkan ekspresi pacarnya di sebrang sana.

"Sangat buruk rupanya," ucap Tsuna geli. Terdengar geraman jengkel Kyoya. "Ahahaha… _Gomen, gomen_ Kyoya- _kun_ , aku tahu di sana sangat tidak menyenangkan," Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyoya tetaplah Kyoya. " _Ne_ , sudah jam segini, Kyoya- _kun_ tidak ngantuk? Besok kuliah pagi kan?"

"Kau mengantuk?"

Dan Tsuna benar-benar harus berbohong untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bila ia tidak berbohong, ia yakini percakapan ini tidaklah selesai. Yang Kyoya tahu, Tsuna berada di dalam kamarnya—bukan di dalam kereta. Berterimakasih lah kepada kereta kelas VIP yang dipesan khusus oleh Fon hingga suara kereta yang berjalan sedikit pun tak terdengar.

"Sedikit mengantuk," jawab Tsuna akhirnya. Dapat ia rasakan perasaan bersalah mencubit dadanya. _Uh… gomenasai Kyoya-kun…_

"Tidurlah, _Oyasumi_ ," ucap Kyoya—sangat tahu bahwa bila Tsuna bertanya tentang tidur berarti si moe sudah sangat mengantuk. Yah… biasanya memang seperti itu.

"Um. _Oyasumi_ Kyoya- _kun_. _I miss you_ ," lirih Tsuna lalu mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Perasaan sesak dicampur gugub memenuhi dada dan perutnya saat sambungan terputus. Entah karena sejak ia menelfon Kyoya pasangan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya hanya diam menonton atau karena ini kali pertamanya mengambil kereta VIP. Entahlah, namun setelah mematikan sambungan telfonnya, entah ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan pemuda ini hingga Hayato dan Takeshi lebih memilih bungkam dan membiarkan Tsuna untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di kursi panjang itu.

Baru kemarin sore ia melihat wajah Kyoya—saat pemegang tonfa itu menyerahkan barang kesayangannya, namun entah kenapa perpisahan mereka bagaikan telah seabad berlalu. Ia rindu rambut hitam yang terasa lembut di jemarinya, ia rindu bibir tipis pucat yang biasa melontarkan kata-kata frontalnya, ia rindu tubuh yang lebih besar itu memeluknya dan ia rindu dengan kulit putih yang biasa menyentuhnya. Ia… Merindukan Hibari Kyoya. Ah, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia mendengar suara Kyoya, namun entah kenapa itu justru membuatnya lebih merindukan pemuda bermata awan kelabu itu. Sudahlah, bukankah Kyoya juga merindukannya kan? Ya, dia percaya dengan Kyoya dan saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanyalah… Tidur, tidak lebih.

.

.

.

Suara-suara kereta yang baru saja sampai diiringi dengan suara informan di speaker yang terpasang membuat pemuda berambut coklat berantakan itu meraskan perutnya diaduk-aduk. Uh… Suasana dan aroma asing ini sungguh membuatnya semakin gugub. Dan ia tidak menyangka, meski sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam, stasiun masih di huni oleh beberapa orang. Kebanyakan masih mengenakan pakaia kerja—beberapa pakaian bebas.

" _Maa… Maa_ … Di sini tetap ramai ternyata. Kota besar dengan kota kita benar-benar berbeda ya," gumam Takeshi seraya tersenyum menatap sekelilingnya. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan ke belakang kepala. Entah kenapa, rasa lelah dan bosan selama diperjalanan hilang sudah. Ketiga pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar—tidak mau terlalu berlama-lama berada di dalam stasiun bawah tanah itu.

" _Ee_ , benar-benar berbeda dengan Namimori," setuju Tsuna. Irisnya menatap eskalator menuju ke atas. Ketiganya sama-sama menaiki eskalator itu yang entah kenapa terasa berjalan sangat lamban.

"Tsuna, kau yakin pesuruh keluarga Hibari akan mengenali kita?" tanya Hayato seraya menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Tsuna mengangguk mendengarnya. Beberapa menit sebelum mereka sampai di stasiun, ia sudah menghubungi kediaman Hibari yang berada di Tokyo. Keluarga Hibari punya 2 apartemen di sini. Satu di dekat Daigaku Tokyo—menjadi tempat tinggal Kyoya bila ia terpaksa tidak pulang—dan yang satu lebih dekat dengan stasiun—memudahkan mereka untuk cepat sampai ke tempat beristirahat.

"Ahahaha… _Daijobu_ Hayato, kita percayakan saja dengan Tsuna dan besok kita percayakan dengan temanmu itu," ucap Takeshi—menenangkan. Ya, Hayato memanng mempunyai teman di Tokyo—teman masa SMPnya. "Oh ya, temanmu itu yang namanya Sasagawa Kyoko itu kan? Yang kakaknya bernama Sasagawa Ryouhei?" tanya Takeshi—teringat dengan 2 sosok yang dahulu menghampiri Namimori dan menginap di kediaman pacarnya ini saat musim panas kemarin.

Hayato mengangguk. " _Ee_ , mereka berdua. Jangan bilang kau lupa wajah mereka," sepasang iris _emerald_ itu menatap curiga sang penggila _baseball_. Pasalnya biasanya pemuda reven ini mudah sekali lupa wajah seseorang tetapi justru mengingat namanya. Aneh memang, tetapi otak kiri si reven sepertinya lebih aktif bekerja ketimban otak kanannya.

Takeshi tertawa canggung mendengar pertanyaan pacarnya. "Y, yah… Sedikit lupa," akunya.

" _Yappari_ ," Hayato memutar bola matanya.

"Ahahaha… Sudahlah, kan besok kita akan bertemu dengan mereka," ucap Tsuna—mencoba menengahi sepasang kekasih ini. "Nah, sekarang kita—"

"Sawada- _san_!"

Ketiga pemuda itu sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara begitu mendengar sapaan yang memanggil marga pemuda paling pendek diantara Hayato dan Takeshi. Baru saja mereka selangkah keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah, ketiganya dihampir oleh seorang pemuda berwajah preman dengan model rambut lawas. Ketiganya sama-sama syok melihat sosok yang lebih tua dari mereka ini. Pasalnya mereka mengenal siapa sosok ini, namun benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu di tempat ini.

MAMPUS!

Sungguh, ketiganya sama-sama memucat horror karena ketahuan di Tokyo. Astaga! Baru beberapa menit mereka sampai, kenapa bisa langsung ketahuan!? Sungguh, bisa ditebak rencana Tsuna untuk memberikan surprise ke sang pujaan hati berada diujung tanduk kegagalan.

"Ku, Kusakabe- _san_ , kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanya Tsuna gugub. Astaga! Bukankah pemuda ini seharusya ada di Namimori selama Kyoya di Tokyo? Dia tangan kanan penjaga keamandan Nami- _chu_ kan!?

Kusakabe Tetsuya tersenyum mendenga pertanyaan pacar ketuanya. "Aku di sini karena disuruh Kyo- _san_ ," jawab sang tangan kanan. "Aku benar-benar kaget karena tadi kepala pelayan menyuruh untuk sekalian menjumputmu, kenapa kalian bisa ada di Tokyo?" tanya Kusakabe bingung. "Bila Kyo- _san_ tahu, dia bisa marah, Sawada- _san_ ," peringatnya.

Tsuna menelan liur paksa mendengarnya. Ah, tidak perlu diberitahu juga dia sudah tahu. Itulah satu-satunya alasan kegelisahannya sejak kemarin—kemarahan Kyoya. Uh… Rasanya Tsuna benar-benar ingin menangis bila membayangkan aura gelap dengan niat membunuh itu muncul. "Umn… Kau mau merahasiakan ini dari Kyoya- _kun_ kan?" tanya Tsuna—gugub.

"Tergantung dari alasanmu, Sawada- _san_ ," ucap Kusakabe kalem. Ah, jawaban itu justru membuatnya semakin merasa takut. Bagaimana bila Kusakabe tidak menerima alasannya? Kusakabe memang berbeda dengan anak buah Kyoya pada umumnya. Sang tangan kanan adalah teman sepermainan Kyoya sejak kecil dan orang yang paling dipercayai si reven. Pemuda ini juga selalu bersifat netral. Membela yang menurutnya benar dan melarang yang menurutnya salah.

"Besok hari Anniversary kami Kusakabe- _san_ , tetapi Kyoya- _kun_ tidak bisa pulang," jawab Tsuna. "Aku ingin merayakan Anniversary kami yang pertama bersama-sama. Bila Kyoya- _kun_ tidak bisa menemuiku, maka aku yang akan menemuinya," jelasnya—memberitahukan tekat barunya.

Kusakabe tersenyum mendengarnya. Rupanya itu alasannya. Ah… Sang ketua yang biasanya benar-benar agresif soal bertarung bila berhadapan dengan cinta, ia akan lebih cenderung pasif. Wajar bila Tsuna lah yang lebih agresif untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

" _Wakatta_ Sawada- _san_ , aku tidak akan memberitahu Kyo- _san_ ," setuju sang tangan kanan—sukses membuat ketiga pemuda yang mendengarnya bernafas lega. Setidaknya rencana mereka masih aman dan rahasia. "Nah, kalau begitu bagaimana bila kuantar ke apartemen dulu?"

"Um tentu," setuju Tsuna. " _Ne_ , memangnya apartemennya dimana? Kusakabe- _san_ kelihatannya tidak membawa mobil?" tanya Tsuna tertarik. Pasalnya sang tangan kanan memang bisa menggunakan mobil. Ketimbang naik kereta, keluarga Hibari lebih menyukai mobil karena memang cenderung cepat bila mengingat mereka selalu mengebut gila-gilaan dan mengetahui jalan pintas yang lebih cepat. Hanya selisih waktu 1 jam dari naik kereta, tetapi tetap saja lebih cepat kan?

"Ada di dekat sini. Kita cuma perlu berjalan kaki saja," jelasnya. "Ayo," ajaknya. Dan dengan penjelasan itu, keempatnya mulai melangkah bersama-sama menuju apartemen—melewati gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan kepadatan penduduk yang masih aktif hingga tengah malam. Ah… Tokyo benar-benar kota yang tidak pernah tidur kan?

.

.

.

Bruk!

Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur berukuran _king size_. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya tenggelam di dalam keempukan kasur yang seolah membelainya ke alam mimpi. Menghela nafas, Sawada Tsunayoshi kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kamar luas dimana menjadi tempat beristirahatnya.

Apartemen milik Hibari.

Pemuda manis dengan rambut coklat itu merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap. Sepasang iris _hazel_ itu menatap ke sebuah kaca besar yang menghadap langsung ke pemandangan kota Tokyo yang begitu gemerlap. Ah… Gelap seperti warna rambut Kyoya. Kembali, perasaan sesak akan kerinduan memenuhi dadanya. Apakah Kyoya juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Berbagai macam pikiran mulai memenuhi kepalanya. Tubuhnya yang lelah karena selama 3 jam di perjalanan darat sedikit pun tidak membuat sepasang irisnya ingin terpejam. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan rencana-rencana yang telah ia susun matang. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Pikirkannya terlalu sibuk dengan segala macam kemugngkinan yang terjadi. Namun hanya satu hal yang pasti mendominasi dadanya saat ini. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Senandung-senandung menyenangkan terus mengalun di belahan bibir merah itu. Celemek hitam tanpa motif dengan setia masih menempel di tubuh mungilnya. Jemarinya dengan lincah memotong tebal telur gulung yang baru saja selesai ia buat.

" _Ohayou_ Tsuna," Tsuna menoleh ke belakang—menatap Hayato dan Takeshi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Senyumannya mengembang.

" _Ohayou_ ," balasnya lalu kembali sibuk dengan acara menyusun bentonya. Hayato—yang terlihat tertatih-tatih berjalan sambil memegang bokongnya memilih untuk duduk di meja makan persegi yang dikelilingi 4 kursi sementara Takeshi menghampiri Tsuna yang terlihat asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Wah… Kau membuat bento Tsuna?" tanya Takeshi—kagum melihat tataan bento Tsuna. Namun beberapa detik kemudian alisnya mengernyit melihat bento yang… berbeda. "Kenapa kau membuatnya lebih… Lebih sederhana?" tanya Takeshi bingung. Biasanya Tsuna membuat bento dengan lebih meriah—banyak yang di masukan ke dalamnya dan dibentuk sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tetapi ini… benar-benar sederhana.

Senyuman Tsuna semakin merekah mendengarnya. "Sengaja," jawabnya jujur. "Dan ini tidak seenak yang biasanya," tambahnya seraya memberikan potongan telur ke arah Tekshi. Dengan bingung Takeshi memakan pinggiran telur gulung yang memang tidak dimasukan Tsuna ke dalam bento.

"Asin!"

"Ahahaha… Memang lebih asin," Tsuna tertawa. Ia kembali fokus menata bentonya. Bingung, Takeshi lebih memilih duduk di samping pacarnya dan memandang kesibukan Tsuna dari belakang. Sarapan telah siap di atas meja dan tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang membuat sarapan itu.

Sepasang iris _emerald_ menatap temannya yang masih bersenandung senang lalu menatap ke bagian bak pencuci piring. Alisnya mengernyit melihat begitu banyak peralatan memasak yang kotor dan belum diberishkan sama sekali.

"Dari jam berapa kau bangun, Tsuna?" tanya Hayato bingung. Ketimbang kelihatanya, sepertinya Tsuna sudah bangun jauh lebih pagi ketimbang keduanya. Pemuda mungil itu kembali terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Wajahnya agak merona.

"Umn… Entahlah. Yang jelas saat aku bangun, aku mendengar suaramu sedang melakukan itu dengan Takeshi- _kun_ ," jawabnya canggung. Dan dalam persekia detik, sepasang kekasih itu sama-sama blushing—malu tingkat dewa ketahuan sedang ber-anu-ria(?).

"Cho— _chotto_! Ini tidak seperti yang kau—"

"Ahahahaha… Hibari- _san_ juga pasti sering melakukan 'itu' denganmu kan Tsuna?" tawa Takeshi—sukses mendapatkan sikutan dari kekasihnya.

" _Yakyuu_ _Baka!_ Kenapa kau bisa mengatakannya semudah itu!?" geram sang silver seraya mendelik marah. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna dan kata-kata si reven ini benar-benar membuatnya malu! Astaga! Tidakah ia punya urat malu!?

" _Iie_ ," sepasang kekasih itu mendadak bungkam mendengarnya. Keduanya langsung fokus memandang pemuda mungil yang masih membelakangi mereka. Kuping Tsuna memerah—terlihat malu dengan pertanyaan 'sensitif' temannya. "Kyoya- _kun_ tidak pernah melakukan itu kepadaku," aku sang koki.

"Kenapa?" Takeshi sukses dibuat bertanya tanya begitu mendengarnya. Astaga! Lalu siapa yang membuat _kissmark_ di tengkuk pemuda mungil ini beberapa minggu lalu bila bukan Hibari Kyoya coba!?

Menelan liur paksa, Sawada Tsunayoshi yang sudah selesai menata bentonya membiarkan bento itu terbuka—mendinginkannya dahulu karena tidak mau panasnya akan membuat tutup kotak bentonya berembun. Berlahan, ia melangkah menuju meja makan dimana pasangan TakeHaya berada dan duduk di depan Takeshi. Ia menunduk—memandang sarapan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Sementara Takeshi dan Hayato masih diam. Menunggu si empunya jawaban menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si reven.

"Ka, karena… Umn…," sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang gemetar saat ingin menceritakannya. Ia memang perlu cerita—saran dari temannya yang biasa melakukan hal 'anu' untuk memuluskan jalan cintanya, tetapi tetap saja. I, ini… terlalu memalukan untuk diungkan lewat kata-kata. "Biasanya… Se, setiap celanaku mau dilepas, aku refleks menendang infestasi masa depan Kyoya- _kun_."

WHAT!?

Sepasang pemuda itu sukses membeku. Bayangan Hibari Kyoya yang 'anu'nya ditendang langsung tercetak jelas di dalam kepala keduanya. Uh... Entah mereka harus tertawa atau merasa kasihan dengan sang 'junior' Kyoya yang bernasip tragis. Bukannya memuaskan hasratnya, malah tertimpa hasrat yang lain(?). Pengakuan dari pemuda bermarga Sawada ini benar-benar membuat keduanya… Memucat.

"Te, terus… Apa yang terjadi?" yang pertama kali sadar dari rasa syock dan masih penasaran adalah Hayato—mencoba menggali informasi untuk sedikit… Memberikan nasehat. Mereka sama-sama ada di posisi _bottom_ kan? Setidaknya, Hayato lebih senior(?) dalam hal ini.

Tsuna menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kyo, Kyoya- _kun_ marah dan… Dan… nyaris pingsan."

Kedua pemuda yang mendengarkannya ini sama-sama _sweatdrop_. Hibari Kyoya—sosok penjaga keamanan paling sadis dan ditakuti se-Namimori nyaris pingsan karena ukenya sendiri yang terkenal imut, lucu nan jago masak. Pasangan TakeHaya sukses bungkam. Terlalu kagum hingga tidak bisa memikirkan nasehat apa yang akan mereka berikan ke pemuda berwajah manis namun memiliki kekuatan samson ini.

'Wow' adalah kata-kata sang pemegang tonfa yang patut mereka berdua ucapkan untuk apa yang keduanya dengar.

.

.

.

Sagawa Ryouhei—kakaknya teman Hayato—adalah sosok yang benar-benar membuat Tsuna kehilangan kata-kata. Pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut silver dipotong cepak itu membuatnya ingin menyumpal kupingnya sendiri dengan apa saja. Oh ayolah! Tsuna berada di samping pemuda ini dan ia tidak perlu mendengar teriakan super kencang bak toa itu kan!?

Frustasi dengan nasib naasnya—dan tidak mau dibilang pemilih dan mengeluh karena hanya memiliki satu orang penunjuk jalan—Tsuna lebih memilih mencoba untuk menikmati suasana. Setidaknya, meskipun si penggila boxing ini membuatnya malu bukan main, dia adalah orang baik. Ya, orang jahat mana memangnya yang sampai mau menemani orang asing berkeliling kota besar tanpa sedikit pun meminta bayaran? Bahkan Mammon yang sudah jelas-jelas dekat dengannya sudah pasti akan menguras isi dompetnya. Ah, mungkin karena mereka hanya berdua—TakeHaya memiliki tugas lain—hingga tidak terlalu sulit untuk menjadi seorang pengantar turis dadakan?

" _Ne, Oniisan_ ," Sasagawa Ryouhei meminta Tsuna memanggilnya _Oniisan_ —biar lebih akrab katanya. "Ini bukan hari sabtu atau pun minggu, tanggal merah juga bukan, kenapa _Oniisan_ bisa mengantarkanku?" tanya Tsuna penasaran saat mereka keluar dari salah satu mini market. _Well_ , sebenarnya ia hanya iseng bertanya—ketimbang Ryouhei yang mendominasi percakapan kan?

"Oh... Itu karena aku sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah, aku kuliah di Tokyo Daigaku," jawab pemuda berkulit tan itu. Alis Tsuna terangkat mendengarnya—agak kaget mendapatkan informasi baru ini.

"Etto… Memangnya _Oniisan_ semester berapa?" tanya Tsuna tertarik. Jelas, Sasagawa Ryouhei sepertinya _senpai_ kekasihnya. Dan semoga saja, pemuda ini tidaklah tahu bahwa ia adalah pacar dari Hibari Kyoya. _Well_ , bukannya malu atau apa, tetapi ia takut akan terjadi hal tak terduga di sini karena mengaku sebagai pacar Kyoya. Ini di Tokyo, bukan Namimori. Daerah ini bukanlah daerah kekuasaa keluarga Hibari jadi ia perlu berhati-hari mengingat keluarga Hibari memiliki bermacam perusahaan. Dari apa yang irisnya lihat, keluarga Hibari juga lumayan terkenal di sini rupanya.

"Semester 4 sekarang," jawab Ryouhei. Iris kelabunya menatap pemuda mungil di sampingnya. "Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan Todai(Tokyo Daigaku) kami Sawada? Kau sungguh EXTREAM kabur ke sini cuma bertiga! Apa lagi kau masih SMP!"

Ah… Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Tsuna mendengar hal itu. Kenapa ia masih dikira anak SMP!? Apa tubuhnya sebegitu kecilnya!? Sungguh, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menangis setiap kali mendengarnya. Tidak tahu kah mereka bahwa setiap pagi ia selalu rajin minum susu dan sebelum tidur minum vitamin penambah tinggi? Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa Tsuna sudah berusaha!? Uh… Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu. Yang tahu hanya _Kaasan_ nya dan Kyoya. Bahkan _Tousan_ nya yang sering dinas keluar negri itu juga tidak tahu.

"A, ahahaha… A, aku sudah kelas 2 SMA _Niisan_ ," ralat Tsuna—tidak sudi dikira SMP lagi. Meski _Kaasan_ dan pacarnya tidak mempermasalahkannya, tetapi toh yang punya tubuh kan Tsuna, Tsuna yang menderita dikira anak kecil terus!

"Woah! EXTREAM! Ternyata kau _baby face_!" Ok, Tsuna tahu. Itu artinya wajah bayi—awet muda, tetapi intinya tetap saja sama kan? Dan lagi, kenapa nada Ryouhei terlihat kagum seperti itu!? Apanya yang ia kagumi dari wajah mirip perempuannya ini!?

"E, etto… jadi _Niisan_ jurusan apa di sana? Pelajaran disana bagaimana?" tanya Tsuna—mencoba mengalihkan topik yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Bagaimana tidak sakit coba? Orang ini berkata frontal sekali plus dengan suara besar—mengundang mata-mata penasaran memandang ke arahnya. Sungguh, rasanya Tsuna benar-benar ingin menangis saking malunya.

Alis Ryouhei terpaut. Tangannya yang berbalut perban memegang dagunya—pose berfikir yang membuat Tsuna kebingungnya. Sebegitu susah kah pertanyaannya? "Hmn… Soal susah itu.. Yah, susah, karena banyak buku refrensi yang kupunya belum ada yang ditranselit ke bahasa Jepang," aku Ryouhei. Lalu senyumannya mengembang. "Tetapi disitulah menariknya Sawada! Dengan tekatmu yang Extream itu, aku yakin kau bisa masuk Todai!"

Ryouhie menepuku-nepuk punggung Tsuna—kuat—membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Astaga! Tulus sekali kakaknya Sasagawa Kyoko ini memukul punggungnya!

"A, ahahaha," tertawa seraya meringis sakit, Tsuna memilih memasukan kantong belanjaannya ke dalam ransel besar yang ia dukung sejak tadi. " _Ne_ , sekarang kita menuju Daigaku kan?" tanyanya—takut bila penunjuk arahnya lupa bahwa mereka haruslah ke sana.

"Um! Aku akan membawamu ke bagian fakultas Madician!"

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjab kaget mendengarnya. "Kenapa ke sana?" tanyanya bingung. Astaga! Pacarnya itu jurusan Sastra Jepang dan bukan kesehatan! Dan setahunya, Universitas Tokyo itu ada di beberapa tempat kan? Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Ia tidak tahu apakah letak fakultas yang satu dengan yang lainnya berdekatan atau tidak.

Alis Ryohei terangkat mendengarnya. "Hmn? Karena aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran, tentu saja."

BOHONG!

Sungguh, Tsuna benar-benar ingin berteriak seperti itu seraya menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang ada di sampingnya dengan wajah horror. Bagaimana tidak coba? Sasagawa Ryouhei—pemuda yang terlihat urakan dan gila boxing ini ia kira mengambil jurusan olahraga, tetapi nyatanya? A, astaga! Dunia ini sungguh penuh kejutan. Ternyata benar perkataan jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya itu adalah sebuah petuah yang patut dijadikan acuan hidup.

"E, etto… Bisa kita ke fakultas sastra saja?" usulnya. Alis Ryouhei terangkat bingung mendengarnya. Ah, tentu saja. Ryouhei tidaklah tahu rencana Tsuna. Hanya adiknya yang tahu dan pemuda ini, hanya tahu bahwa dirinya dijadikan petunjuk arah. "A, aku tertarik dengan jurusan Sastra dan kebetulan… umn, ada kenalanku di sana, maukan mengantarku ke sana?" tanya Tsuna canggung. Jujur saja, ia tidak enak hati berbohong seperti ini. Sudah ditolong, ia harus membohongi orang yang menolongnya lagi! Uh… hati kecilnya terasa disakiti.

"Oh… Baiklah kalau begitu!" setuju Ryouhie—sukses membuat Tsuna bernafas lega mendengarnya. "Memangnya siapa nama temanmu itu?" tanyanya tertarik.

Senyuman Tsuna mengembang mendengarnya. "Kyoya- _kun_ , namanya Hibari Kyoya."

"Eh? Hibari?"

Nah loh? Kenapa dengan nama pacarnya?

"Rasanya aku kenal seseorang yang sering menyebutkan nama itu," Ryouhei terlihat berfikir—membuat yang mendengarnya menjadi bingung. Seseorang yang sering menyebutkan nama kekasihnya? Seseorang yang sering bercerita tentang kekasihnya?

Senyuman Tsuna semakin mengembang mendengarnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat—mencoba menahan letupan emosi yang mendadak membuatnya kesal bukan main. Oh… Sepertinya pacarnya ini terkenal hm? Dan si uke mendadak merasa cemburu—cemburu berat hingga kesan imut nan manisnya hilang berganti menjadi sosok haus darah—siap membantai siapapun yang mencoba merebut miliknya.

"Oh ya! Dino sering bercerita tentang Hibari Kyoya!" Ryouhie berseru—teringat dengan siapa nama temannya itu. "Dino itu teman baikku, dia dari jurusan Sastra Jepang juga dan katanya dia lagi sekelompok membuat tugas dengan orang bernama Hibari Kyoya itu," Ryouhei tersenyum menatap pemuda berambut coklat yang masih dilanda rasa haus darah—benar-benar tidak peka merasakan aura membunuh pemuda mungil ini. "Nah sebaiknya memang kau kuantar langsung ke fakultas Sastra, nanti aku kenalkan dengan Dino," tawarnya ramah—tidak tahu bahwa sosok yang bernama Dino akan langsung merenggag nyawa bila bertemu dengan si manis ini.

Tersenyum lebih manis hingga menyipitkan sepasang bola _hazel_ itu, Tsuna menatap Ryohei. "Um! Kenalkan Tsuna dengan orang bernama Dino itu, _Oniisan_ ~"

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Gema langkah kaki disebabkan pergesekan antara sepatu dengan lantai itu menyebabkan suara yang memecahkan keheningan sekitarnya. Sepasang iris kelabu itu terlihat sendu menatap ke depan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam kantong celana. Jaket yang ia kenakan mungkin tidak bisa benar-benar membuat tubuhnya hangat, namun ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Toh, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan banyak waktu di dalam ruangan ketimbang diluar. Menghela nafas, pemuda bersurai reven dengan tubuh tegap dan kulit seputih persolen itu kembali dilanda rasa galau.

Bagaimana bisa tidak galau bila pacarnya yang manis dan biasa selalu bersamanya atau minimal memberi kabar itu mendadak menghilang seolah ditelan bumi? Oh tidak tahukah si manis itu bahwa Hibari Kyoya sangat merindukannya? Dan yang membuat _mood_ pemuda bermarga Hibari ini semakin buruk adalah matinya ponsel Sawada Tsunayoshi. Oh bagus, jadinya ia hanya bisa mengandalkan lapora-laporan dari anak buahnya—tentang keadaan si koki kesayangannya.

Sasagawa Nana—calon ibu mertuanya—bilang bahwa Tsuna menginap di rumah Gokudera Hayato—sepupu jauhnya yang hanya kebetulan sama buyut. Kedua nenek dan kakek mereka bersaudara dan hanya itu ikatan mereka—tidak lebih. Dan sampai sekarang, laporan batang hidung Tsuna kesayangannya belum ada. Sepertinya memang si mungil itu tidak maraton pagi ini dan meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar Hayato. Toh sekarang juga masih agak pagi—jam 11—dan ia yakin Tsuna masih lah sekolah. Untung saja Tsuna bukan tipe yang mempunyai beribu kawan, bila sampai iya, akan sangat susah memastikan keberadaan pemuda bermarga Sawada itu bila mengingat kebiasaannya berkeliaran bersama kedua makhluk Herbivore yang dipanggil kekasihnya 'teman'.

Menghela nafas—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya—Kyoya menatap ke depan. Ia sudah sampai di kantin fakultasnya. Yah… Mau tidak mau ia harus melangkah memasuki area sumber keberadaan Herbivore ini. Perutnya berbunyi—menuntut makan atau cemilan. Sialnya, cemilan yang diberikan Tsuna sudah habis. Kebiasaan ngemilnya mulai tumbuh sejak sering diberikan berbagai macam eksperimen pemilik iris _hazel_ itu yang syukurlah selalu berhasil.

Oh… Lihat para Herbivores yang berisik dan berkumpul itu. Sungguh, benar-benar merusak pemandangan dan pendengarannya. Kyoya bersumpah, bila bukan karena Tsuna yang ngembeknya terlalu lama—sampai sebulan bila ia tidak salah ingat—pasti sekarang ia sudah mengusir para pengganggu itu. Terlebih para kaum hawa yang entah kenapa sering sekali selalu memandanginya. Sudah diberi _deathglare_ bukannya memalingkan wajah malah berteriak kesenangan—membuat Kyoya gatal ingin menonfa mulut yang mengeluarkan suara menyebalkan itu. Ah, seandainya tonfanya di sini… Sayang sekali, ia harus menitipkannya ke Tsuna—sebagai jaminan ia tidak akan menumpahkan darah di tanah ini lagi.

Tap.

Langkah kaki Kyoya terhenti. Bukan, bukan terhenti di tempat bisa memesan makanan atau di mesin penjual makanan, langkahnya terhenti di sebuah meja. Meja berbentuk lingkaran yang berada tepat di dekat mesin penjual minuman. Sungguh, keberadaan meja kosong di kantin yang sangat ramai merupakan hal terganjal yang Kyoya sadari, dan yang lebih membuat iris metal itu tertarik adalah sekotak bento bersama sebuah kertas yang dibuat berdiri dengan tulisan. 'MEJA MILIK HIBARI KYOYA'.

Penasaran siapa mahluk Herbivore yang berani menggunakan namanya—bahkan menyiapkan sebuah meja untuknya, Kyoya memilih untuk melanjutkan observasinya. Irisnya menatap sebuah kotak bento berwarna ungu polos yang ada di atas meja. Oh… Sepertinya ia kenal dengan kotak itu. Sudah mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk, Kyoya langsung duduk dan membuka kotak bento yang berada di sana.

Ah…

Tanpa sadar, sudur bibir Kyoya melengkung melihat isi dari bento yang ada di tangannya. Perasaan _de javu_ yang mengelitik dadanya membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyuman. Bento itu sederhana—kelewat sederhana malah. Hanya nasi di tengahnya di kasih kacang polong, lalu dipinggirnya ada brokoli, telur gulung dan tempura. Bahkan tempuranya dimasak dengan tidak sempurna—agak berantakan.

Penasaran dengan rasanya, Kyoya langsung mengambil sumpit dan menjepit telur gulung yang tertata rapi itu. Tanpa ragu atau rasa curiga sama sekali ia memakannya. Kembali Hibari Kyoya tersenyum merasakan telur itu di dalam mulutnya. Terlalu banyak garam… Namun anehnya justru ini melengkapi apa yang pertama kali ia makan dulu.

Bento pertama buatan Tsuna.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, dimana pemuda bermarga Sawada itu? Penasaran, ia menatap sekeliling—irisnya menyipit guna mencari sosok kepala coklat kekasihnya. Jelas, bento ini adalah buatan Tsuna. Kyoya masih sangat ingat rasa dan bentuknya. Bahkan kotak bentonya sama persis dengan yang pernah ia ingat. Bento pertama yang rasanya tidak terlalu enak tetapi juga buka berarti tidak enak. Anehnya ia justru menghabiskan bento itu. Padahal jelas dirinya adalah tipe pemilih soal makanan namun demi membuat pemuda yang dahulu baru dikenalnya itu tersenyum senang, ia selalu memakan bentonya. Menghabiskannya karena nyatanya, bento buatannya selalu menjadi lebih enak meski terkadang ada saja yang terlalu banyak garam atau kurang bumbu. Itu bento buatan Tsuna. Buatan orang yang disukainya.

Tidak menemukan secuil pun petunjuk dimana pacar manisnya itu, Kyoya memilih untuk kembali menghubungi Tsuna lewat telfon. Ada perasaan khawatir di dadanya saat sadar Tsuna berada di sini. Berarti ia di Tokyo kan? Jujur saja, ia tidak khawatir dengan keselamatan Tsuna—pemuda manis itu sudah dilath oleh dirinya sendir dan kakaknya soal membela diri—tetapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah sifat buta arah pemuda itu. _Well_ , di kota kecil seperti Namimori saja Tsuna masih sering tersesat, apa lagi di kota besar ini coba?

"Nomor yang Anda tuju—"

"Tsk," mematikan sambungan telfon yang malah terhubung ke operator, Kyoya mendecih jengkel karena ponsel Tsuna tidak kunjung aktif. Menghela nafas berat—lagi—Kyoya memilih untuk duduk manis sambil menikmati makan siangnya yang lebih awal—mencoba mengabaikan perasaan khawatirnya.

Tsuna berada di Tokyo, ia tahu pacarnya tidak sebodoh itu mau ke Tokyo sendirian—bahkan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Entah apa tujuan Tsuna, tetapi lebih baik Kyoya ikuti alur permainan pemuda mungil itu dan lihat apa tujuan akhirnya mengikutinya sampai ke sini. Ya, lebih baik ia pura-pura tidak tahu dan berkonsentrasi dengan tugas kelom—

"Yo! Kyoya! Tumben sekali kau makan di kantin!" pemuda berambut pirang dengan tato api di lehernya itu mendadak muncul—sukses membuat _mood_ Kyoya memburuk dalam seketika.

" _Maa_ … Dino- _kun_ , jangan ganggu orang yang sedang makan," sosok berambut putih dengan tato mahkota terbalik di dekat matanya itu menasehati—dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya. Sosok yang dipanggil Dino itu menoleh ke arah temannya lalu kembali menatap ke arah Kyoya yang hanya diam—kukuh memakan bentonya.

"Tetapi Byakuran, tumben sekali Kyoya membawa bekal dan memakannya di sini, biasanya setiap jam makan siang dia menghilang," ucap Dino jujur. Iris coklatnya menatap ke arah bento Kyoya. "Hey, sepertinya enak, boleh aku—ugh!"

Sebuah tinjuan telak mengenai perut si _blonde_ begitu mendekat dan hendak merebut bentonya—sukses membuat sang korban langsung tersungkur ke lantai sambil memegangi perutnya—kesakitan.

"Ya ampun… Kau benar-benar suka sekali mengganggu Hibari- _san_ ," sosok berambut merah bata itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Iris _emerald_ dibalik kaca matanya memandang meja bundar yang terdapat tulisan itu. Alisnya terangkat. "Meja milik Hibari Kyoya?" baca pemuda bernama Irie Soichi itu. Ia terlihat bingung lalu beberapa detik kemudian mengerti. "Oh… Dari fensmu lagi rupanya," gumamnya.

"Kyoya- _kun_ benar-benar banyak fens ya," Byakuran tersenyum seraya duduk di kursi yang berada di meja bundar itu. Hanya ada 3 kursi. Dan Soichi sudah menempatinya juga.

"Tega sekali! Kenapa aku tidak diberikan tempat duduk!?" teriak Dino—kesal karena dimeja itu hanya dirinya sendiri yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Jelas, sepertinya pemuda ini sudah pulih dari rasa sakit di bagian perutnya.

"Ahahaha… Kau kan bisa mencari kursi yang kosong Dino- _san_ ," nasehat Soichi—geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Dino. Menghela nafas, iris coklat itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kantin yang memang luas. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat kepadatan mahasiswa di kantin ini.

"Sepertinya tidak ada tempat duduk untukku," ucap Dino pasrah. Lihat saja, bahkan beberapa Mahasiswa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sambil berdiri karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk.

Grak.

"Eh? Hibari- _san_ sudah selesai?" iris hijau itu memandang si reven yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Kedua tangan putih itu memegang kotak bento tempat makan siangnya—ikut membawa kotak itu bersamanya.

"Hn."

Tidak mengerti maksud dari kata 'Hn' itu, Shoichi mencoba mengabaikannya. " _Ne_ , nanti jam 1 kita berkumpul di perpustakaan ya? Masih ada sedikit bahan lagi yang kita perlukan. Datanya masih belum lengkap kan?" ucapnya—memberitahu rencana kelompok mereka.

Kyoya tidak mengatakan apapun mendengarnya. Ia lebih memilih angkat kaki—meninggalkan kantin sesegera mungkin karena memang sudah selesai memakan bentonya dan tidak tahan dengan suara-suara berisik para Herbivores yang terasa merusak pendengarannya.

.

.

.

"Disini kau rupanya!" Tsuna menoleh ke belakang. Irisnya menatap pemuda berkulit tan yang tadi sengaja ia tinggalkan. "Aku mencari-carimu sejak tadi Sawada! Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu!" ucap Sasagawa Ryouhie—agak jengkel.

Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar nada khawatir itu. "Go, _gomenasai Niisan_ , aku memang mudah sekali tersesat," akunya canggung. _Dan juga sengaja memisahkan diri_ —tambahnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah kutemukan," ucap Ryouhei. Lalu irisnya menatap ke arah belakang Tsuna. Sepasang mata kelabu itu membola—senyumannya mengembang. "Oh! Itu dia Dino! Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepadanya!" serunya semangat seraya menatap ke arah kantin. Sepasang iris coklat itu refleks memandang ke arah pandang Ryouhei. Alisnya terpaut.

"Yang mana _Niisan_?" tanyanya penasaran. Yang mana yang berani jatuh cinta degan Kyoyanya? Ah, sayang sekali, jarak keberadaannya dengan kantin memang agak jauh hingga membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar interaksi pacarnya dengan beberapa temannya. Namun melilhat adegan beberapa detik yang lalu, mau tidak mau membuat Tsuna benar-benar senang. Bagaimana tidak senang coba? Kyoya terus-terusan tersenyum menerima kejutan kecilnya! Aaaaaaahhhhhh~ sungguh, apakah dunia seindah ini? Oh Tsuna benar-benar dibuat bersemangat untuk melanjutkan aksinya berkat reaksi dari sang pemegang tonfa.

"Itu, yang berambut mirip telur gulung," ucap Ryouhei—sukses membuat alis Tsuna mengernyit bingung—menyadarkannya dari rasa nge _fly_ dadakan. Ia kembali mencoba fokus menata kantin. Tidak ada rambutnya yang mirip telur gulung di sana. Dan sejak kapan telur gulung dijadikan model rambut? Tsuna benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan pendeskripsian aneh senior pacarnya ini. "Sudahlah, kita hampiri saja dia. Kebetulan juga aku lapar."

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjab mendengarnya. Tanpa menanyakan pendapat pemuda mungil ini, ia langsung menyeretnya ke kantin. Haah… Berterimakasih lah kepada sifat Kyoya yang tidak suka berkerumun dengan para Herbivores, terlebih sebanyak ini. Tsuna yakin 100% pacarnya tidak akan kembali ke kantin.

"Oy Dino!"

Tsuna membatu saat Ryouhei menyeretnya ke meja yang tadi ia siapkan untuk Kyoya. Dan… Pemuda bernama Dino adalah pemuda yang tadi kena tinju pacarnya. Perasaan panas mulai menggerogoti dada Tsuna. Oh tidak… Ia mulai merasa sangat kesal sekarang. Jangan bilang pemuda ini akrab dengan kekasihnya! Tsuna langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak Tsuna… Mereka hanya teman. Dan lagi kau lihat sendiri kan? Kyoya masih sangat mencintaimu. Ya, Hibari Kyoya bukan tipe yang bisa berlain hati. Kalaupun berlain hati, Tsuna sudah siap adu jotos dengan siapapun itu yang berani merebut Kyoyanya.

"Wah… Ryouhei! Tumben sekali kau ke sini! Ada apa?" pemuda berambut _blonde_ menatap ke arah Tsuna dan Ryouhei yang menghampiri mejanya. Terlihat 3 penghuni di meja itu. Dan tulisan yang tadi Tsuna buat jelas sudah dibuang oleh salah satu dari ketiganya. Tsuna bersyukur dalam hati. Bagaimanapun, tulisan itu benar-benar memalukan untuk dilihat meskipun memang ampuh.

"Ahahaha… Kebetulan aku sedang mengantar anak ini, mangkanya ke sini," jawab Ryouhei seraya menepuk—memukul—punggug Tsuna. Tsuna meringis. Astaga… Orang ini benar-benar niat membuatnya kesakitan.

"Oh?" sepasang iris coklat itu memandang ke arah Tsuna. Senyumannya merekah. "Kau ke sini ada apa? Tertarik dengan jurusan Sastra?" tanya Dino ramah. "Oh ya, sebelumnya perkenalkan. Namaku Dino—Cavallone Dino, _yoroshiku_ ," ucapnya—memperkenalkan diri.

Kikuk, Tsuna membungkuk ke arah Dino. Ah… Ternyata Dino adalah orang yang baik dan ramah. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, _yoroshiku_ ," ucapnya. Lalu sepasang iris coklat besar itu menatap kedua teman Dino.

"Ah, kau cukup memanggilku Byakuran saja, Tsunayoshi- _kun_ ," ucap sosok berambut putih itu ramah diiringi senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya. Tsuna mengangguk paham.

"Irie Soichi, _Yoroshiku_ ," ucap pemuda berambut merah bata dengan kaca mata yang berbentuk persegi itu. Senyuman Tsuna mengembang. Ah… Jadi ini teman-teman pacarnya? Teman sekelompok pacarnya?

"Dia dari Namimori," info Ryouhei—sukses membuat Tsuna mendelik. Astaga! Kenapa pemuda ini ember sekali!? "Dan katanya kenalan Hibari Kyoya, dia ke sini untuk bertemu dengnnya."

Tsuna menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan begitu mendengar informasi yang dibeberkan sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini. Ya ampun… Sudah, kali ini Tsuna benar-benar merasa akan mati di tempat. Hanya masalah waktu sampai ketiga orang ini membeberkan identitas aslinya.

"Kau fensnya?"

Apa?

Tsuna yakin pendengarnnya masih sangat baik. Dengan bingung ia memandang pemuda berambut merah bata yang bertanya itu. "Apakah kau salah satu fensnya Hibari- _san_?" tanyanya lagi. Alis Tsuna mengernyit. Fensnya pacarnya? Untuk apa Tsuna ngefens dengan pacarnya sendiri?

" _Iie_ ," jawab Tsuna jujur.

"So- _chan_ , dia kan dari Namimori, sudah pasti memang kenalan Kyoya- _kun_ kan?" ucap Byakuran seraya menatap pemuda yang ia panggil So- _chan_ itu. "Lihat saja, sepertinya dia kebingungan kau tanya seperti itu, jelas dia tidak berbohong," tambahnya.

Soichi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar ucapan temannya. " _Gomenasai_ Sawada- _san_ ," ucap Soichi bersalah. "Banyak orang luar yang mengaku kenalan Hibari- _san_ untuk bertemu langsung dengannya, itu sebabnya—"

"Orang luar?" sela Tsuna—benar-benar bingung sekarang. Ja, jangan bilang bahwa pacarnya di sini populer—benar-benar populer dan digilai kaum hawa. Tsuna mohon, jangan sampai apa yang ia pikirkan itu memang nyata. Jangan—

"Ya, orang luar. Orang-orang yang bukan dari fakultas sastra atau bahkan dari tempat lain. Mereka sering ke sini dan memberikan Kyoya berbagai macam hadiah," jelas Dino. Ia menghela nafas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. "Dan dengan teganya, tidak ada satupun dari sekian banyak wanita-wanita cantik itu dia tanggapi. Beberapa bahkan keseringan menjadi stalkernya."

Krak.

Dino, Shoichi, Byakuran dan Ryouhei sama-sama membatu saat melihat ujung meja yang Tsuna pegang langsung retak—meninggalkan bekas cengkraman yang benar-benar kentara terlihat.

" _Ne_ , cerita yang menarik sekali~" Tsuna tersenyum—senyuma manis yang justru terlihat mengerikan dimata keempatnya. "Bisakah kalian menceritakan lebih banyak hal lagi tentang para stalker itu? _Niisan_ ~" pintanya dengan aura membunuh yang sukses membuat keempatnya mencicit ketakutan.

A, astaga! Ada apa dengan anak ini!? batin keempatnya—horror dengan sifat _yandere_ yang mendadak keluar dari pemuda manis yang ternyata memiliki kekuatan sebesar gajah.

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan dengan iris kelabu itu fokus membaca novel yang berada di tangannya. Sesekali ia menghentikan aksi membacanya dan menulis beberapa point di buku tulis yang tergeletak di meja yang ada di depannya. Keheningan dan ketenangan yang si reven dapatkan membuatnya merasa… Ada yang aneh. Pasalnya, ia sangat tahu bahwa ketiga makhluk yang duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya ini bukanlah tipe yang akan berlama-lama berdiam diri. Kecuali untuk Soichi yang bila sudah fokus akan lupa dengan sekelilingnya.

Menatap ke depan, sepasang iris kelabu itu mendapati Byakuran yang juga fokus membaca novel dan Soichi yang sibuk mengetik laporan mereka. Semenara Dino? Ia hanya diam seraya menatap wajahnya.

"Ada apa Herbivore?" tanya Kyoya—jengah dipandang terus menerus dengan pandangan… Ketakutan?

Menelan liur paksa, Dino terlihat gelisah memandang ke arah sampingnya—dimana Byakuran dan Soichi secara serempak menghentikan aksi menyibuka diri mereka. Jujur saja, meski agak takut, tetapi mereka juga… Penasaran.

"Kyoya, kau kenal dengan… Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Sebuah seringai merekah di bibir tipis itu. Oh… Jangan bilang bahwa mereka sudah bertemu dengan pacarnya yang menarik. Sekarang, Kyoya benar-benar mengerti mengapa mereka terlihat aneh seperti ini.

"Hn. Dia calon tunanganku," jawabnya—sukses membuat ketiga pemuda di hadapannya memandang ke arahnya dengan mata melotot tidak percaya. Kyoya mendengus melihat kekagetan dari ketiga teman sekelompoknya ini. "Apa kekasihku memukul seseorang? Atau hampir membunuh seorang gadis?" tanya Kyoya—berharap salah satunya benar. Jujur saja, ia suka dengan sisi lain kekasihnya ini. Begitu terlihat pecemburu dan… bergairah. Tanpa sadar, ia menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering. Jelas, sepertinya ia melewatkan hal menarik.

Ketiganya memucat mendengar ucapan Kyoya. Bahkan Byakuran berkeringat dingin dan hanya dapat tersenyum kaku. Astaga… Sepasang kekasih ini benar-benar… Cocok. Ya, tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mereka ungkapkan selain itu.

"Dia meminta kami merekam adegan meja yang ia rusakan dan meminta kami menyerahkan Video itu ke orang yang berani menjadi stalkermu," Shoichi menelan liur paksa. "Dan berkatnya pasti akan membuat popularitasmu menurun."

"Wow," Kyoya menyeringai senang mendengarnya. Ah… Ada apa dengan Tsuna hari ini? Pintar sekali si manis itu membuat _Mood_ nya membaik. "Bagikan video itu untukku juga," pintanya lalu kembali fokus membaca novel lama yang ada di tangannya. Ah… Sawada Tsunayoshi benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat _mood_ nya membaik. Kyoya tidak pulang ke Namimori dan gantinya si uke lah yang mendatanginya. Benar-benar anak pintar.

.

.

.

Merenggangkan tubuhnya, Soichi menatap ke-3 rekannya yang berada di ruang perpustakaan. Hari ini jadwal kuliah mereka memang hanya 2 mata kuliah di pagi hari—membuat mereka bisa langsung melanjutkan tugas. Sepasang irisnya menatap ke layar leptop. Senyumannya mengembang saat beberapa tumpukan point-point yang dikumpulkan ke-3 rekannya ini sudah ia ketik ke dalam laporan mereka.

"Okey, semuanya selesai," ucap Soichi seraya menggerakan leher dan bahunya yang terasa kaku bak robot. Ia merintih saat suara gemeretak tulangnya terdengar jelas. "Tugas kita tinggal sedikit dipriksa—nanti malam akan kupriksa dan langsung ku kirim ke email kalian masing-masing dan email dosen."

"Haah… Akhirnya selesai juga," Dino menghela nafas. Ia menempelkan wajahnya di atas meja mendengar ucapan teman berkacamatanya itu. "Eh? Kyoya kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya saat melihat Kyoya yang berjalan melewatinya. Pemuda reven itu tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan—sebisa mungkin menghilang dari tempat ini dan mulai mencari kekasihnya. Dan kembali, Dino menghela nafas karena dikacangi.

" _Ne_ , Tsunayoshi- _kun_ itu menarik sekali ya," ucap Byakuran tiba-tiba. Kedua pemuda yang berada di kanan dan kirinya sama-sama menatap ke arahnya begitu mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut putih itu. "Dia terlihat biasa—benar-benar biasa kecuali wajahnya yang manis dan tubuhnya yang kecil. Kesan pertamaku saat melihatnya adalah kelinci imut. Jujur saja, dilihat dari segi fisik, rasanya ia hanya akan menjadi korban pem _bully_ an Kyoya- _kun_."

Mau tidak mau, Shoichi dan Dino harus setuju dengan ucapan pemuda albino ini. Bila dipikir-pikir lagi—dilihat dari sifat si reven yang cenderung bringas dan sangat antisosial, si kecil itu haya akan menjadi bahan _bully_ an.

"Tetapi pemikiran itu jadi berubah kan?" ucap Dino—mencoba menetralkan pikiran negatif kedua temannya. "Kau lihat sendiri betapa kuatnya anak itu. Kurasa kata-kata 'calon tunangan' adalah hal yang pantas. Dan terlebih, dia dari Namimori. Dari sana ke sini kan lumayan jauh, apa lagi ini kota besar. Keberaniannya patut diacungin jempol," puji Dino. Ia agak kagum dengan Tsuna. Pemuda dengan tubuh sekecil itu punya tenaga beruang dan mental baja. Jelas, Tsuna sepertinya memang tidak tahu tentang ibukota negara Jepang ini. Buktinya ia sampai meminta Ryouhei sebagai penunjuk arah. Nekat tetapi tidak bodoh untuk tersesat sendirian tanpa petunjuk di tempat asing.

" _Ne_ , tujuan Sawada- _san_ ke sini dan menyusul Hibari- _san_ kira-kira apa ya?" gumam Shoichi. Ia menyenderkan tubuhya di sandaran kursi seraya bersedekap dada. Sepasang irisnya menatap langit-langit tinggi perpustakaan. "Pasti karena hal penting kan?"

"Apapun itu tujuan Tsunayoshi- _kun_ , yang jelas itu bukan urusan kita So- _chan_ ," Soichi langsung menatap ke arah Byakuran yang bangkit berdiri. Pemuda albino itu tersenyum menatap si kaca mata. "Apa kalian mau tetap di sini? Tugas sudah selesai kan?"

Dan dengan ucapan pemuda jangkung itu, Dino dan Soichi sama-sama membereskan buku mereka—tidak mau berlama-lama di perpustakaan. Mereka setuju. Apapun tujuan pemuda Sawada itu, yang jelas itu bukanlah urusan mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Alis pemuda bermarga Hibari itu terangkat saat melihat sebuah email masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Email yang masuk setengah jam yang lalu. Email dari pacarnya. Sepertinya akhirnya pemuda bermarga Sawada itu mengaktifkan ponselnya lagi. Jujur saja, ketimbang mengirimkan email atau mengirim pesan dalam bentu apapun, Kyoya lebih suka menelfon—lebih bagus bila langsung bertemu. Pasalnya ia lebih suka berbicara secara langsung dan mendengarkan suara lawan bicaranya. Terlalu menyebalkan untuk menunggu balasan pesan yang dikirim itu sebabnya sedikit pun ia sangat jarang mengirimkan pesan untuk Tsuna—kecuali disaat memang ia tidak bisa menelfon pemuda manis itu.

 _Kyoya-kun, tugasmu sudah selesai kah?_

Email dari Tsuna hanya itu—menanyakan tentang tugasnya. Ho… jelas Tsuna sepertinya tidak mau mengganggu kegiatannya. Tersenyum dalam hati, Kyoya memilih untuk membalas email itu. Ia yakin bila menelfon pasti tidak akan diangkat Tsuna.

 _Hn._

Hanya dua kata itu yang ia kirim dan Kyoya yakin, Tsuna sangat mengerti apa arti dari 2 kata itu.

.

.

.

Sepasang iris coklat itu menatap puas apa yang sudah ia kerjakan. Sepasang irisnya menatap lantai beralas rerumputan yang telah ia lapisi dengan kain merah—sebagai tempat duduk. Di samping kain terdapat keranjang bambu yang berisi sedikit makanan. Di setiap sudut kain berukuran 2x2m itu ia berikan pemberat berupa sebotol air mineral ukuran 1 liter. Susah sekali mencari pemberat mengingat udara dari ketinggian lebih dari 100 kaki ini membuat angin berhembus lebih kencang.

Menghela nafas, pemuda yang tubuhnya hanya berbalut jaket orange dan syal putih itu memilih duduk di atas kain. Sepasang iris kecoklatannya menatap ke depan—menatap suasana megah kota Tokyo yang dipenuhi dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Cahaya matahari terasa mulai merdup dengan gumpalan awan yang menutupi langit, namun toh itu tidak menyurutkan semangat menggebu-gebu pemuda manis ini.

Bosan hanya duduk tanpa melakukan apapun, Tsuna memilih untuk berbaring di atas kain. Sepasang iris coklatnya terpejam dan ia sudah mengaktifkan ponselnya lagi. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum bila membayangkan wajah kesal Kyoya yang tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali sejak pagi. Yah… Tsuna harus melakukannya agar keberadaannya tidak terendus. Toh Kyoya juga terlihat mengikuti setiap permainannya dengan baik. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya yang sedang membuat tugas, itu sebabnya lebih baik bila ia membuat sedikit kejutan yang tidak akan membuatnya merasa terganggu. Kejutan-kejutan kecil yang mengingatkan si reven dengan pertemuan pertama mereka.

.

.

.

Tap.

Langkah kaki pemuda reven itu terhenti saat ia sampai di persimpangan. Persimpangan ini adalah jalan pintas menuju apartemennya dan jalan yang biasa ia lalui ini benar-benar membuatnya… Terkesima? Bagaimana tidak coba? Lihat saja plank jalan yang ditempeli stiker itu. Entah Kyoya harus tertawa atau bagaimana melihat tulisan tangan dengan spidol yang bertuliskan '69 Street'.

Oh… Jelas kejutan ini belum selesai rupanya. Ia sudah memilih untuk mengikuti alur permainan Tsuna. Ia yakin, diujung permainan, pasti akan bertemu dengan pasangannya. _Well_ , insting seorang Karnivora tidak pernah salah untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya yang selalu menebar feromone itu kan?

Menyeringai dalam hati, Kyoya memilih mengambil stiker yang tertempel di plank nama jalan itu. Ia melipat stiker yang lengket di tangannya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku celana. Bisa jadi ini merupakan petunjuk kan? Bersemangat untuk menemukan petunjuk selanjutnya, Kyoya melangkah menuju apartemennya. Jujur saja, ia agak kaget Tsuna mengetahui jalan pintas yang biasa ia lalui bila mau ke apartemen. Namun toh ini Tsuna kan? Dia selalu mempunyai cara unik untuk membuatnya tidak berhenti merasa kagum.

69 Street. Tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan tempat pertama Tsuna menyatakan perasaannya. Tempat yang bahkan sampai sekarang pun belum mereka temukan kembali. Entah Kyoya harus merasa apa mendapati sebuah misteri aneh di persimpangan yang tak pernah dirinya dan Tsuna temukan lagi itu, tetapi yang pasti, keberadaan 69 Street yang menghilang tidak membuat hubungannya dengan Tsuna turut menghilang juga—malah sebaliknya. Ikatan mereka kian lama kian kuat bersama dengan berbagai macam hal yang pernah mereka lalui.

.

.

.

Klek.

Tepat ketika skelar lampu dinaikkan, pemandang pertama iris kelabu itu lihat adalah ruangan apartemennya yang berantakan. Sangat berantakan bak dilanda angin topan dadakan. Pemuda reven itu menggeretakkan giginya—tidak suka wilayah privasinya diganggugugat bahkan dibuat porak poranda seperti ini.

Kilatan cahaya dari lampu yang ia hidupkan menarik perhatian sang reven. Seringainya merekah saat melihat sepasang benda kesayangannya beralaskan gakuran hitam berada di dalam ruangan yang sudah tidak berbentuk ini. Ho… jelas, yang menyebabkan ini semua adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Dengan berlahan Kyoya melangkah mendekati tonfa yang tersedia tepat di atas sofa yang berada di dekat jendela. Secarik kertas berada di atas gakurannya—pesan dari Tsuna.

 _Ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?_

Whus!

Kyoya langsung mengibaskan tonfanya. Dengan segera ia memasukan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya dan menaruh gakuran kesayangan—yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia gunakan lagi—di bahunya. Rasanya ia merindukan gakuran dan tonfanya. Menyeringai mengerti apa maksud dari pesan sang kekasih, sepasang iris kelabu itu berkilat marah.

"Akan kucari kau, Herbivores," geramnya seraya menggenggam erat besi silver yang ada di kedua tangannya lalu melangkah keluar dari apartemen yang sudah dihancurkan itu. Ya, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mencari sosok-sosok yang akan melampiaskan rasa jengkelnya karena apartemen rapinya harus dikorbankan demi 'petunjuk' sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Derap langkah ketiga remaja itu membuat beberapa pasang mata memandang bingung ke arah mereka. Sasagawa Kyoko—satu-satunya perempuan diantara kedua pemuda ini benar-benar harus mengatur nafasnya yang sudah putus-putus. Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan tidak teratur—andrenalinnya meningkat.

Tap.

Ketiganya langsung menghentikan pelarian mereka saat menemukan sebuah gang. Dengan gesit, sepasang iris coklat itu menatap ke luar gang—memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia menghela nafas lega melihat keempat orang yang mengejar mereka teralihkan oleh seseorang di luar sana.

"Aman dan sesuai rencana," ucap Takesi lelah. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan bajunya sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Seandainya Tsuna tidak meminta kita mengindari pertarungan, aku benar-benar ingin memukul mereka!" geram Hayato seraya meninju dinding yang ada di depannya. ia jengkel—kelewat jengkel karena dikira perempuan berpakaian tomboy. _Hell_! Dia laki-laki! Laki-laki tulen! Darimananya dirinya adalah perempuan coba!?

Satu-satunya perempuan diantara kedua temannya ini terkekeh mendengar ucapa kemarahan Hayato. "Ahahaha… Tetapi ini menyenangkan sekali," ucap Sasagawa Kyoko geli. Keringat membasahi pelipisnya, namun senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. "Tidak sia-sia aku membolos."

Takeshi tertawa mendengarnya. "Benar, ini menyenangkan," setujunya. Semua misi yang diberikan Tsuna benar-benar… Menyenangka. Oh astaga… Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda bermarga Sawada itu, tetapi dia cepat sekali mengambil keputusan dan membuat rencana. Dalam sehari semua dipersiapkan dan langsung dieksekusi. Benar-benar tindakan nekat yang _extream_.

" _Ne_ , yang terakhir _Oniisan_ ya?" tanya Hayato—pulih dari rasa jengkelnya karena dikira perempuan. Takeshi mengangguk mendengarnya.

" _Ee_ , dan lagi dia yang paling mudah kan?"

.

.

.

Duak!

4 orang preman jatuh tersukur tidak sadarkan diri di atas sana. Sosok yang menjadikan tonfa sebagai senjatanya itu mengibas-ngibaskan tonfanya—membersihkan sisa darah yang menempel di besi panjang kesayangannya. Mendecih jengkel karena lawannya sangatlah lemah, Kyoya menarik sebuah kertas yang memang tertempel di punggung keempat preman itu—petunjuk dari kekasihnya.

 _Ingat setelah ini apa yang terjadi?_

Oh… belum selesai rupanya. Kembali ia melipas kertas itu lalu menyimpannya di dalam saku. Sepasang iris kelabu itu menatap keempat preman yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Mudah sekali menebak bahwa keempat preman ini lah yang dimaksud Tsuna. Saat itu Tsuna di keja-kejar 4 preman dan baru beberapa menit ia berkeliling, ia mendapati 4 orang preman tengah mengejar seorang perempuan. Yah… Yang penting 4 preman kan? Jadi ia langsung menyerangnya dan kaget bahwa di belakang punggung si preman, terdapat sebuah kertas.

Seringai Kyoya semakin merekah. Ia memilih untuk menyimpan tonfanya lalu kembali melangkah—mengikuti alur permainan dari kekasihnya. Apa yang terjadi setelah ini? Oh… Tentu saja Hibari Kyoya sangatlah mengingatnya. Ia menolong seseorang yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang dengan sebelah kaki yang pincang karena terkilir.

.

.

.

Tap.

Langkah kaki pemuda reven itu terhenti tepat di sebuah apotek yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya. Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan mata bingung dan takut para Herbivores yang ada di dalam ruangan berbau obat itu, Kyoya langsung memotong antrian—tidak memperdulikan seruan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Berikan aku perban," ucapnya seraya mengacungkan tonfa kesayangannya ke seorang kasir—sukses membuat beberapa orang memekik ngeri. Tidak mau terlibat masalah, beberapa pelanggan langsung berlarian keluar—takut dengan keberadaan sang reven.

"Oh! Jadi kau yang bernama Hibari Kyoya ya?" sebuah suara serak bervolume tinggi menarik perhatian sang reven. Kyoya menoleh—menatap sosok berkulit tan dan berambut silver yang bagian tangannya diperban. Apa maunya Herbivore ini? "Sawada memintaku untuk memberikanmu ini!"

Secarik kertas diberikan pemuda itu—membuat Kyoya mau tidak mau menarik tonfanya. Tangan pucat itu mengambil kertas dari kekasihnya itu. Dengan segera ia membacanya. Sepasang iris kelabu itu membola lalu beberapa detik kemudian kembali datar.

"Dimana Tsuna?" tanya Kyoya seraya menatap pemuda yang memberikannya pesan itu. Sang pemuda menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia sendiri juga terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya memintaku datang ke sini dan memberikan kertas itu ke orang yang memegang tonfa," akunya seraya mengangkat bahu. Kyoya menggeram mendengarnya. Dengan segera ia memasukan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya lalu berlari keluar dari apotik. Rahang Kyoya mengeras saat teringat deretan tulisan yang ada di tangannya. Sebuah pesan yang menyulut kekhawatirannya.

 _Kyoya-kun! Heelllpppp! Aku tersesat!_

.

.

.

Ketiga sosok itu sama-sama menempelkan wajahnya ke atas meja—lemas. Bagaimana tidak lemas coba? Kyoko, Hayato dan Takeshi benar-benar lelah karena selama Tsuna pergi bersama Ryouhei, mereka berkeliling mencari tempat yang diminta Tsuna. Setelah menemukannya dan memberitahu dimana tempatnya juga cara akses menuju ke sana, ketiganya justru disuruh untuk ke apartemen Kyoya yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Ketiganya disuruh membuat tempat itu hancur dengan hanya menyisakan tonfa, gakuran dan pesan dari Tsuna.

Oh! Jangan lupakan adegan yang paling membuat ketiganya _sport_ jantung! Mencari 4 orang preman—atau yakuza—dan menempelkan pesan Tsuna ke punggung mereka hingga sukses membuat keempatnya mengamuk. Hayato dan Takeshi berlari paling depan—di belakang Kyoko sengaja berlari paling belakang. Mereka bertiga memancing si preman menuju apartemen si reven dan untunglah, si reven ternyata sudah pulang dan misi mereka selesai.

Dan akhir dari misi mereka, mereka bertiga terkapar di atas meja—kelelahan. Rasa menyenangkan dan penuh dengan semangat tadi telah menguap saat sadar bahwa dari siang mereka belum makan. Hanya sarapan pagi satu-satunya energi yang mereka punya. Dan sekarang… Sudah menjelang malam. Perut ketiganya keroncongan—membutuhkan makanan.

"Apa Tsuna- _kun_ masih di sana?" tanya Kyoko—lirih saat merasakan perutnya terasa melilit. Oh tentu saja ia bisa memasak tetapi entah kenapa rasanya sekarang ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk memasak! Dan ia benar-benar berharap bisa merasakan makan malam masakan Tsuna kembali seperti tadi pagi saat ia datang dan ikut sarapan sambil mengikuti instruksi dari Tsuna.

"Sepertinya 'Ya', kau bisa bayangkan betapa keras kepalanya Tsuna kan? Sudah pasti dia masih di sana," jawab Hayato. Hanya sekali bertemu dengan Tsuna saja Hayato yakin perempuan berambut orange ini mengetahui betapa keras kepalanya Tsuna bila sudah mulai bersemangat akan suatu hal.

Mendadak, Takeshi merasa merinding ditengkuknya. Apa mereka menghidupkan AC? "Kyoko- _chan_ , kau menghidupkan AC?" tanya si reven lemas—teralu malas untuk mengangkat wajah dan melihat ke arah Ac yang memang terpasang di bagian ruang tamu dan dapur apartemen.

" _Iie_ , untuk apa menghidupkan AC kalau cuaca sedingin in—"

" **Kalian para** _ **Herbivores**_ **…"**

Eh?

Ketiganya serentak menoleh ke arah pintu. Sepasang iris berbada warna itu sama-sama terbelalak kaget melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa—ah, maksudnya Hibari Kyoya yang mengacungkan tonfanya—siap mengamuk. Dan entah hanya perasaan mereka saja atau apa, tetapi gakuran yang berkibar-kibar di belakang sang reven justru membuat kesan iblisnya semakin kentara—sukses membuat keempatnya memasang wajah horror.

"Beri tahu aku dimana Sawada Tsunayoshi berada," ucapnya—penuh dengan nada ancaman yang membuat ketiganya bergidik takut. "Bila tidak…" Kyoya menyeringai. Sepasang iris kelabunya berkilat marah. Cukup sudah. Cukup sudah ia bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini. Bagaimana pun ia memang bukan orang yang penyabar " **Kamikorosu**."

.

.

.

Udara berhembus lembut menggoda helai kecoklatan pemuda yang tengah terbaring dia atas sebuah kain merah itu. Langit tidak menunjukan cahaya kembali—telah berganti menjadi kegelapan yang mencekam. Terlebih dengan suasana hutan yang dihuni oleh suara-suara makhluk malam, sosok pemuda mungil itu masih tetap terlelap—menikmati tidurnya di alam yang begitu jauh dari pusat kota yang ramai.

Tring!

Suara tabrakan antara tonfa dan pisau itu sukses membuat Tsuna refleks membuak kedua iris coklatnya. Irisnya menyipit tajam saat merasakan aura membunuh yang menyadarkan alam bawah sadarnya. Tangannya kukuh mempertahankan diri dengan sebuah pisau potong yang entah kapan ia pegang. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, sepasang iris tajam itu membola—kaget dengan siapa yang menyerangnya.

"Kyoya- _kun_!" serunya senang seraya memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat—perutnya terasa dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu. Oh… Sungguh, ia benar-benar merindukan sosok pemuda reven ini. Dapat Tsuna rasakan Kyoya membalas pelukannya—membuatnya bertambah ingin bermanja. Dengan senang hati ia membenamkan wajahnya di jaket tipis sang reven lalu menghirup aroma yang akan memenuhi paru-parunya.

Dengan lembut Kyoya mengelus helai lembut kekasihnya. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh mungil itu semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Ah, sejak kapan pacarnya begitu manja seperti ini? Mencium pucuk kepala pemuda mungil itu, Kyoya tidak henti melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tsuna.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Kyoya bingung. Tsuna langsung mendongak begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Seandainya keadaan sekitarnya tidak dalam keadaan remang, pasti Kyoya akan melihat ekspresi kesal pacarnya. Lihat saja pipi yang mengelembung itu. Sadar si reven tidak merasakan kekesalannya, Tsuna melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Hari ini tepat setahun kita jadian," jawab Tsuna—mencoba untuk tidak menunjukan nada marahnya. "Kenapa Kyoya- _kun_ bisa lupa?" tanya Tsuna bingung seraya membalik tubuhnya dan mengambil keranjang bambu yang ada di dekatnya. Ia tidak boleh berfikir negatif dulu, bukankah jelas tadi Kyoya sibuk sekali membuat tugas hingga sampai ke tempat ini di malam hari? Dengan senang hati Tsuna mengeluarkan beberapa lilin batrai. Untunglah ia menemukan lilin-lilinan ini, jadi ia tidak perlu bermain api.

"Bukan hal yang penting untuk diingat," jawab Kyoya cuek seraya menatap apa yang Tsuna lakukan. Tsuna menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia membatu.

" _Sou desu ne_ ," gumamnya lemas. _Bukan hal yang penting untuk diingat_ —ulangnya dalam hati. Ucapan Kyoya benar-benar membuatnya… Sedih dan kecewa. Jadi semua yang ia lakukan sia-sia ya? Tsuna tertawa miris dalam hati namun ia tetap fokus menata lilin-lilin ini di sekeliling mereka dan melengkapi apa yang sudah ia rencanakan. Tsuna menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum. Jangan biarkan _mood_ nya yang mendadak buruk mengacaukan semuanya. Ya, rencananya tetap lah harus berjalan meskipun dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak.

" _Ne_ , Kyoya- _kun_ lapar? Mau kan makan malam di sini?" tawar Tsuna. Kyoya hanya mengangguk mendengarnya—setuju. Ah… Setidaknya, Kyoya menghargai apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dengan segera ia kembali berbalik—menyiapkan makanan yang sudah tersedia di dalam keranjang bambunya.

Sepasang iris kelabu itu memandang sekelilingnya sementara Tsuna akan mempersiapkan makan malam mereka. Suasana gelap dimana hanya cahaya kecil dari lilin mainan yang ada di sekitar mereka sebagai penerang. Lalu ia menatap kedepan—dimana hamparan gemerlap kota Tokyo memanjakan matanya. Ah… Kegelapan yang berpadu dengan cahaya. Seolah-olah… Bintang tepat berada di bawah mereka. Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran pemuda bermarga Hibari ini. Indah...

" _Ne_ , Kyoya- _kun_ , mau makan malam dengan apa? Aku punya—wakh!?" Tsuna sukses jatuh ke belakang begitu Kyoya menariknya. Sepasang iris coklat itu mengerjab kaget saat tahu-tahu posisinya sudah berada di dalam rangkulan tangan pucat itu. Wajahnya memanas. Dengan bingung ia mendongak menatap wajah yang juga menatapnya. "Kyoya- _kun_?"

"Kau melakukan semua ini untukku," ucap Kyoya lembut. Sukses membuat wajah itu semakin memanas. Terlebih sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir pemuda reven itu—membuat kekesalan yang tadi sempat singgah menguap dengan begitu saja. " _Arigatou_ ," bisik Kyoya lalu mempersempit jarak wajah keduanya dan mencium bibir mungil yang terlihat kehabisan kata-kata itu.

Sepasang iris coklat itu membola namun beberapa detik kemudian menyendu dan terpejam. Perasaan hangat yang menggebu-gebu menyesakkan dadanya. Perutnya terasa dihinggapi kupu-kupu—menciptakan gelenyar aneh yang membuat darahnya terasa berdesir cepat. Perasaan bahagia memenuhi tubuhnya dan dengan senang hati, Tsuna memeluk leher si reven—memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tanggal jadian mereka bukan hal yang penting untuk diingat sang reven, tetapi waktu yang terus bergulir di sekeliling mereka lah yang terpenting baginya. Dimana perasaan khawatir, cemas, bahagia, gelisah, kesal—segala perasaan dicampur aduk menjadi satu kesatuan mewakili awal pertemuan mereka. Tidak perlu kata-kata manis atau bahkan pertemuan yang romantis untuk awal hubungan yang mereka ciptakan. Cukup suatu tindakan dan keberanian, maka sang reven akan terus mempertahankan apa yang dianggabnya berharga ini.

DUAK!

"KYOYA-KUN!?" pemuda mungil yang dalam keadaan berantakan itu panik bukan kepalang saat lagi-lagi, dirinya refleks menendang kekasihnya. Wajah yang sebelumnya merona bahagia itu memucat dalam seketika saat melihat kekasihnya duduk tersungkur seraya memegang selangkangannya. " _Gomenasai_ Kyoya- _kun_! _Gomenasai_!" ucapnya panik seraya memapah sang reven.

Kyoya menggeretakan giginya saat rasa sakit yang amat sangat membuatnya benar-benar tidak berdaya. Jengkel, ia menatap sang pelaku penendang infestasi masa depannya yang tengah panik menanyakan keadaannya. Keadaan 'anu'nya tepatnya. Kyoya terlalu terbawa suasana hingga membuatnya lupa dengan refleks mengerikan pacarnya. Oh sial… Selangkangannya sakit sekali! Tsuna benar-benar tulus menendangnya!

"Kyoya- _kun_! Kau tidak apa-apa? Bisa mendengarku? Kau—"

"Diam," geram pemuda yang berada di ujung letupan kemarahan itu. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Tsuna melakukan hal ini—sungguh benar-benar merusak suasana. Merasa sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali—meskipun yang di bawah sana masih agak sakit—Kyoya langsung menarik tali pinggang yang terpasang di celana Tsuna—sukses membuat celana itu langsung merosot jatuh.

"Hhiiiieeee!?" refleks Tsuna mentupi selangkangannya yang hanya berlapis boxer ungu dengan motif awan. Wajahnya merah padam saat sadar bahkan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sebenarnya sudah tak ada yang terkancing lagi. O, oh! Sejak kapan dirinya sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini!? Panik, sepasang iris _hazel_ itu menatap ke arah pelaku yang membuatnya hampir bugil.

Tsuna membatu. Wajahnya memucat dalam seketika.

"Ini hari Anniversary kita kan Herbivore?" Tsuna menelan liur paksa melihat Kyoya yang berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan tali pinggang yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti cambuk. Seringai jahat merekah di bibir tipis yang menggumamkan sejuta ancaman itu—sukses membuat Tsuna merinding melihatnya. "Kau juga tadi sempat bertanya mau makan malam apa kan Herbivore? Tentu kau tahu apa makanan yang pantas untuk seorang Kernivore."

Iris coklat itu membulat sempurna—sangat tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Agar Herbivorenya tidak melawan lagi, memang lebih baik diikat."

"Hhiiie!? Go—GOMENASAI!"

Dan teriakan Sawada Tsunayoshi memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta di atas bukit dengan suasana remang-remang—mengakhiri misinya untuk makan bersama romantis ala romance picisan yang berganti dirinya yang menjadi makan malam sang reven.

.

.

.

Ketiga sosok berbeda warna rambut itu mengerumuni sosok yang paling tua diantara mereka. Sasagawa Ryouhei—satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui rencana Tsuna dan tidak tahu telah dimanfaatkan—tengah menunjukan sebuah rekaman video kepada ke-3 orang yang salah satunya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

Sebuah video yang menunjukan seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang sangat ketiganya kenali. Pemuda itu tersenyum menghadap kamera. Senyuman yang… Er… manis. Sangat manis dengan aura bak bunga-bunga hingga yang melihatnya akan berfikir. _Kawaii_ dan ingin membawa karung guna menculik sang pemuda mungil.

Namun hanya beberapa detik pikira itu sempat singgah karena mendadak. Benar-benar mendadak, sang pemuda memukul meja bundar yang ada di belakangnya—membuat suara bedebum besar hingga mengagetkan sang penonton. Meja itu retak dan beberapa detik kemudian terbelah dua. Senyuman Tsuna masih mengembang—sepasang iris _hazel_ itu menatap fokus ke arah kamera.

" _Ne_ , para stalker- _san_ Kyoya- _kun_ , nasib kalian akan sama seperti meja ini. Ehehehe… Jadi, bila masih mau hidup, lebih baik jangan main-main dengan Kyoya- _kun_ ya~ Karena dia milikku. _Ii_?" beberapa detik kemudian, ekspresi manis itu berubah. Menjadi serius dengan sepasang iris coklat yang memicing tajam. "Dan aku tidak akan segan-segan meng _kamikorosu_ kalian bila kalian mengabaikan peringatanku."

Dan Video itu berakhir—menyisakan wajah ketiga sosok yang memucat karena menontonnya. Sungguh, sisi lain dari Sawada Tsunayoshi benar-benar… Menakutkan. Entah kenapa merek bertiga merasa keduanya memanglah sangat… Cocok. Ya, tidak ada kata lain selain itu untuk mewakili rasa 'takjub' mereka.

"Hmn… Sampai sekarang aku bingung," Hayato, Takeshi dan Kyoko yang masih dilanda rasa syock menoleh ke arah Ryouhei yang buka suara. "Sebenarnya Hibari Kyoya dan Sawada itu hubungannya apa? Kenapa Sawada sampai bertingkah EXTREAM seperti ini ya?"

HAH?

Ketiga sosok yang mendengarnya sukses dibuat _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sudah jelas-jelas seperti ini tetapi Ryouhei masih bertanya!? Sungguh, bukankah ia calon dokter!? Dan ketiganya punya mulai mempertanyakan kesinkronan antara hati dan kepala pemuda tan ini. Apakah karena kepala berada di atas itu sebabnya Ryouhei lebih sering menggunakan otaknya hingga hatinya menjadi tumpul? Dan pertanyaan itu pun hanya Tuhan yang mengetahui jawabannya—tanpa ketiganya berniat untuk mencari tahu.

.

.

.

END

* * *

a/n:

ok! OK SAYA TAHU INI KEPANJANGAN UNTUK DIJADIKAN ONESHOOT! SAYA TAHU! TETAPI SAYA TIDAK BISA MENAHAN DIRI SAYA! QAQ" #woy

squel 69 Street... yg belum bc 69 Street silahkan baca, dan berhubung gk boleh M n saya emk gk bisa bikin emu, jadi lebih baik mengarah aj ke anu dan menganu(?) toh diperbolehkan -w- #nak

fic ini didedikasikan untuk ultahgrub KHR Fujodan :D

n kesan saya ngepublish ini... kesel? krna nyoba update di wattpad gk bisa" n malah ke pribadi mulu, jdi yg gk follow wattpad saya, gk bisa bacany d wattpad, oh y, bagi yg berminat silahkan follow saya, namanya sama kok kyk akun saya :'D

ok, give me review pelase~


End file.
